


Not a Dinglehopper

by imaginary_golux



Category: Little Mermaid (1989), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana is trying to teach her strange guest to speak.  The lesson does not go as planned.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dinglehopper

(in the tones of one who has been doing this all day) “Spatula.”

“Frying pan.”

“Whisk.”

“Broom.”

“Table.”

“Dresser drawers.”

“Er…corset.”

“Um. Underthings.”

(with great embarrassment) “Vibrator.” (pause) “No no don’t…….turn it on. Oh dear.”

(pause)

“That’s…um…not how you use it.”

(pause, rustling of clothing)

“It goes….oh _god_!”

(long pause, humming of vibrator, low gasps)

(long, contented moan)

“Turn that off and come here and kiss me…mmmmm….”


End file.
